


Shop 'Till You Burst

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Omorashi, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Tony Stark has a secret wish, to see his partner desperate to pee once again. Whilst on a shopping trip he notices Loki squirming around and seizes the opportunity to have some fun.





	Shop 'Till You Burst

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Loki's Desperation series but can be read on its own. This installment takes place about a month after the events of Just A Little Longer.
> 
> Omorrashi: don't like don't read.

Ever since that desperate ride home in the car, Tony had become increasingly aware of his lover’s bathroom habits. Something had intrigued him and he now found himself noticing every time Loki slipped quietly away to relieve himself. It somehow excited him to think that Loki had been needing to pee and he hadn’t even known. The same was true every time Loki darted straight to the bathroom when they got home from a long day out, never saying a word of his needs, never uttering a word about it after. It had been nearly a month since the car incident and Tony found himself enjoying Loki’s desperation just a bit too much. He had begun to pick up on the subtle signs Loki displayed when he needed to go. Such as the way he would press his thighs together, or cross his legs when sat down. The graceful way his hips swayed back and forth in a distracted manner when he was forced to stand still.

Tony longed for those moments when Loki let his guard down enough to squirm, so much so that Tony had even taken to trying to delay him when he needed to go. He was very subtle about it, just keeping him distracted and never pushing far enough that Loki knew what he was trying to achieve. And Loki always slipped away to relieve himself sooner rather than later, so no harm done. Alright, Tony knew it was a terrible thing to do but he just couldn’t help himself, he needed to see Loki that way again yet nothing he did ever got them close to the level of desperation he had witnessed before. 

Currently, they were shopping and Tony was employing the ‘dragging them both into just another shop when realistically they were done ages ago’ tactic. The reason was that Loki had been getting increasingly fidgety over the last couple of hours and Tony wanted to see how far he could push him. Not too far though, he quickly thought to himself, remembering the horrendous UTI Loki had suffered after that car journey. Especially as he had noticed that Loki completely refused to use the public restrooms. Not that he had mentioned anything about needing to go in the first place but Tony had been twice since they set out early that morning and the new instinct Tony had gained told him that Loki needed to pee. His mission today was to get him to admit it.

The department store they were in was huge and yet Tony had not been able to find any casual wear that Loki found acceptable. He was only ever in a suit or his Asgardian wear. They were looking over a selection of soft knitted jumpers, green of course, when Loki crossed his legs tight and bent forwards on the pretense of checking the jumper. Tony watched as he swayed back and forth for a moment before straightening up once more. 

“I think I will try this on, it is the least horrendous of everything you have shown me today.” Loki picked it up quickly grabbing a random selection of other items off the rack as well and made his way towards the changing room. He sent a glare at the helpful sales assistant which sent them running. Barely keeping his composure he practically darted into one of the cubicles. As soon as he was inside he flung the clothing items to the side and quickly crossed his legs like he’s been dying to do for the last hour. Now that he was in private he allowed himself to grab hold of his crouch and almost let of a groan of relief as the pressure eased off slightly.

“Why, oh why do I keep getting into these situations,” Loki grumbled to himself as he swayed back and forth. He had felt the need to go since lunch but it had only grown really uncomfortable in the last hour. After a few minutes, he felt he had enough control to go back out to Tony and continue pretending that nothing was wrong. And it really wasn’t, he convinced himself, this was certainly not the worst he had ever had to go and he could defiantly make it back home without an issue.

Loki decided that the best way to get Tony to leave without him suspecting something was wrong would be to purchase an item of Midgardian wear. The jumper he was originally looking at was soft and the colour was nice and he had also grabbed a few black t-shirts along the way. That would suffice. Decision made, he gave himself another quick squeeze and exited the changing room with a lot more composure than he went in with.

He sauntered up to Tony and placed the chosen items into his hands. He made sure to keep his movements fluid and graceful. Tony raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he could still see the tension in Loki’s posture no matter how much the other tried to hide it.

“Finally made a decision have we?” Tony smirked looking through what Loki had chosen. “There're no pants in this lot.”

“No, there is not.” Loki was already walking towards the tills, impatient to be away.

“Do you want to try some on, I think the…”

“No.”

“Alright, then Mr. Grumpy,” Tony grumbled but Loki wasn’t paying any attention, he had just seen the queue at the till. There were about ten people already in line, and still more joining. Keeping his need under wraps whilst busy and moving was one thing, it was quite another to hold on when waiting in line. 

Loki felt very uncomfortable indeed and would very much have liked to squirm around had it not been for all the people around them. He could feel the heaviness in his stomach and could almost imagine the urine sloshing around in his bladder every time he moved. They were moving forward at a snail's pace and standing still was becoming near impossible for Loki. About halfway through the line, he crossed his legs. He tried to do so in a natural way and would have succeeded had Tony not already been looking out for these very signs.

Tony eagerly zoned in on the movement and imagined in his mind how Loki must be feeling right now, so full and desperate. He wanted to hear those words uttered from Loki’s mouth. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked on as his partner crossed his legs the other way, performing an almost unnoticeable bounce in the middle.

“Bored?” Tony asked fainting ignorance of Loki’s situation. Loki took the offered out and hmm’d an answer in agreement. “What do you want to do after we’ve finished shopping?”

“I wish to go home.” Tony had been hoping Loki would request a trip to the bathroom, but if he wanted to go home then they were at least getting closer to an admittance of the real problem.

“Okay, how abouts we take the scenic route through the park, hm. A nice romantic walk?” Tony hoped that the proposed delay would be enough to get Loki to open up about his need or that an objection could prompt Tony into asking why. Loki responded positively, however, which made Tony peer at him closer. Maybe he had misread the signs and Loki didn’t need to pee at all.

But that couldn’t be correct. Loki had his legs pressed tightly together at this point and was subtly shifting his weight back and forth. His attention was at the head of the line, where there were still four more customers to be served before them. Loki was getting impatient to be out of the line and moving again. It was getting harder and harder for Loki to hide his need, while he had no doubt that he could hold on for a while longer, the forced stillness was causing him great discomfort.

All of Loki’s muscles seemed to be bearing down, trying to rid his body of the unwanted pressure. Loki didn’t make any motion as he tightened his muscles further, making sure his expression didn’t falter. Luckily he had had a lot of practice in court of keeping his expression blank when he was desperate, which had happened more times than he would like to admit. He applied the same technique now, crossing his legs back the other way once again. They were nearly at the head of the queue now, not much longer to wait but by the time they reached the checkout Loki was struggling to conceal his struggle. He felt the need to squirm about to try to ease the pressure. Using the cover of the counter he pressed his wrist to his crouch, applying a slight pressure which immediately brought him a sense of relief. Tony paid and they were finally headed out of the shop and into the mall complex. 

As they were walking along Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and gave it a squeeze causing Loki to look down at him and give him a soft smile. It wasn’t often that Loki was affectionate, and rarely in public and it made Tony happy. And a little bit guilty. He could tell that Loki was uncomfortable. He had an anxious, tight look on his face and yet he was still looking down at Tony with complete trust in his eyes and Tony suddenly felt intensely protective of the god. Which is why he decided to abandon his scheme. As they were nearing the exits Tony saw the bright florescent sign indicating where the toilets were. He nudged Loki with his shoulder and pointed towards it. 

“Do you want to pop in before we leave?” Tony tried to make his voice sound casual. Loki frowned down at him and responded with a simple no, before gently tugging Tony towards the exit. Tony also frowned. Why wouldn’t take the offered out, he clearly needed to go. He was pressing his legs together so tightly they were trembling and was deliberately not looking in the direction of the toilets.

“Okay well I do,” Tony said as he headed towards the bathroom. It wasn’t technically a lie, there was the slightest pressure down there, but he wouldn’t be making the stop if it wasn’t for Loki. The god in question grimaced slightly and loosen his grip on Tony’s hand.

“You go. I’ll wait here.” Tony looked at him in confusion.

“Are you sure Loki? You haven’t been yet today have you?”

“No, I haven’t. Not that that's any of your concern.” His guard was back up, the soft trusting look locked away once again.

“It’s my concern if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want that.” Tony had raised his voice slightly and Loki glared at him in response.

“Just hurry up Anthony, so that we can go home.”

“No, come on, just come in with me.” Tony had lowered his tone, conscious of the curious people staring at them. He grabbed Loki’s hand once again pulling him towards the mens room.

“Tony I said no!” Tony thought he could hear a note of panic amongst the anger in Loki’s voice. Still, Tony didn’t let go and began tugging Loki’s hand again.

“Let me go.” Loki's voice was cold, the tone dangerous.

“Bambi what…?”

“I refuse to go in. Let go of me.” Tony stared at him in confusion and shock. “I SAID LET GO!” 

As Loki screamed those last words, a burst of green energy blasted out from him sending Tony into the wall opposite. Loki glared for a moment then muttered: “Hurry up and see to your needs, I’ll wait outside.” And he turned and walked away out of the entrance, not even noticing the onlookers who quickly scurried out of his way. Tony raised an eyebrow before obediently sauntering into the bathroom. If nothing else then to prove a point that normal people have to piss.

Outside Loki slumped against the wall. Now that the adrenaline had left him his desperation came back to him tenfold. He whimpered slightly, doubling over and crossing his legs tightly. He felt truly humiliated. If only Tony could just leave things be then there wouldn’t be a problem, but he thought Tony already knew of his distaste for using public restrooms. True he didn’t actually know the reason why he must have just thought that Loki was being fastidious. Loki groaned again, Tony must have thought he majorly overreacted. Well, he wasn’t about to explain himself to anyone. He would just have use distraction techniques until Tony forgot about this little incident. 

Loki began bouncing the leg crossed on top. His anxiety was defiantly not helping the situation, his body seemed to be working at double speed to pump all liquid through him and the urine was quickly finding it’s way down to his bladder. Grimacing he shifted side to side, trying to get his needs back under control, he needed to be able to fool Tony that nothing was wrong for the next hour or so. He had a plan.

When Tony exited the mall he glanced around and found Loki leaning against the side of the entrance. He looked okay as far as Tony could tell so Tony sauntered over. Loki looked up as he approached, smiling shyly at him. The god sidled up to Tony and shuffled close to his side, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

“I’m sorry I shouted,” Loki said before Tony could get a word out, still speaking into his shoulder.

“It’s cool. No worries.” Tony waved it off. “Time to go home I think.”

“Are we not going for our walk?” Loki looked up doing his very best puppy eyes. He knew how to look pitiful if he tried.

“I… Are you sure you’re good to? Wouldn't you rather head straight home?”

Yes Loki Thought, he still had his legs tightly crossed and was having to angle himself so that Tony’s arm didn’t dig into his lower stomach. Out loud, he said, in the saddest voice he could muster. “I knew you were mad at me. Fine, let's go home.”

“Hang on wait. I’m not mad. Why’d you think I’d be mad?”

“You do not wish to go on our romantic walk anymore.” Loki sigh dramatically and immediately regretted it as the deep breath put a lot of pressure on his bladder. Maybe he should just let Tony take them straight home. Then he thought of Tony enquiring into why he got so upset and him finding out that, yes, he desperately needed to pee. He grit his teeth and continued on with his plan. “It’s okay, I understand, let's go.” 

“No no. I still want to, I just didn’t think that you would.” Tony was so easy to manipulate sometimes, Loki thought. He looked suspiciously up at Loki, who still looked extremely uncomfortable, he didn’t understand what his partner was thinking. “O-kay then.” 

Tony offered his hand for Loki to hold if he wished to, internally sighing in relief as his partner took it immediately. It was a fifteen-minute walk to the park which the two spent in an uncomfortable silence. Although this made it easier for Tony to hear all the little gasps and low groans that Loki was letting out. His body still reacting to the noise even if his mind felt intensely guilty for doing so.

By the time they reached the park Loki himself was beginning to wonder wether this was such a good idea. He had known that he would be uncomfortable but he hadn’t considered before that he might not actually make it. 

By he could now feel his urine pushing right at his opening, demanding immediate release. It was only his willpower that stopped the first leak from busting through. Right now he wanted nothing more than to grip himself, to squeeze for all he was worth and gain back the modem of control he had exerted before, but Tony seemed to be keeping an annoyingly close eye on him, not giving him the slightest cover to do so. So Loki powered on, pretending nothing was wrong.

The stroll through the park would have been delightful, it was just starting to get dark and the lights had all turned on, had one of the couple not felt as if they were about to burst and the other felt intensely turned on and feeling guilty about it. The two made their way down a little pathway that was intermittently lined with saplings. Up ahead there was a bench, a little off the path and surrounded by bushes. Loki spied it and suddenly wanted nothing more than to sit down. He needed to be able to cross his legs and just concentrate on holding back the ocean contained inside him.

“Shall we sit for a while?” He gestured to the bench and Tony smiled at him, leading them both over.

Loki felt on edge, not even Tony’s arm around his shoulder gave him the same sense of security it normally did. A spasm hit and he tightly crossed his legs. A few seconds later and he was squirming as subtle as he could, slowly moving back and forth, changing the angle at which he sat. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn’t going to make it home. Still, he kept on fighting. Holding on whilst trying to keep his movement to a minimum was tricky however and slowly a trickle began to make its way out, then the stream picked up some strength. The bench was slated so he could pee straight down onto the floor. It made a slight sound as dripped on the ground. He tried his hardest to stop the flow and the panic that peeing in public brought on him. This wasn’t a location in which he could relieve himself. He needed to stop right now.

Tony looked fondly over at his partner, then tilted his head to the side. Loki breathing had sped up and he had contorted himself into the weirdest position, hunched over with one leg slightly raised and all his muscles taught. When Tony looked down at his lap he could see that it was glistening in the lamplight. Tony was just congratulation himself on his poetics when it clicked in his head what was happening.

“Shit.” Loki was pissing himself. This is not what Tony wanted to happen, or at least not how he had wanted it to happen. “Lokes, are you peeing?”

Loki looked up startled and shook his head slightly. 

“No.” Was the only response he gave, his voice tense. He clamped up all his muscles and with a gargantuan effort stopped the flow. He could still feel it pressing right at the tip, he was sure that any movement would start the stream again.

“I know that you’re the god of lies Honey, but even I’m not falling for that.” Tony reached into Loki’s lap and gave his dripping crotch a fond squeeze. Loki gasped and began to squirm anew. “It’s okay. You can go, it’s fine.”

“Tony we’re in public!” Loki wanted to cry he was so embarrassed. Annoyed though he might be at Tony, he leaned into him now, seeking comfort and reassurance. 

Tony wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to help his partner he really did. Especially since the whole thing is your fault in the first place, the voice in the back of his head murmured. There was no way that he could get Loki home without him wetting himself completely and Tony somehow knew that would completely destroy him. It was as he was glancing wildly around then that he saw the gathering of trees of the path up ahead. If he could just get Loki there then he could relieve himself with minimal embarrassment. He put his hand on the small of Loki’s back to get his attention.

“Hey. We’re going to go over here now.” Tony stood up, hoping that Loki would follow his lead. 

Loki did so, despite the effort that it took. Looking down he could physically see his bladder poking out at his hips. The thought of all that water made another burst fly out of him. The bench had a puddle under where he had sat, that Loki pointedly ignored. He held his head high as Tony led him along, only allowing a small frown to grace his face when he was pulled off the path and into an outcropping of trees. 

Once they were far enough in that Tony was sure that no one would see them, he began to undo Loki’s trousers. A hand weakly batted him away.

“I am not having sex with you right now Tony. You will have to wait until we get home.”

Tony couldn't help it, he started laughing. And he pulled Loki down into a hug, pulling back only as Loki gasped when his bladder was jostled.

“For once in my life, Lokes, I wasn’t thinking about sex.” Loki looked more confused than ever and raised an eyebrow even as he doubled over, shifting his hips back and forth. 

“What pray tell are we doing here then and why are you undressing me?” Loki managed to keep a steady voice.

“We’re here because its private and I’m undressing you so that pee like you’re obviously dying to do.”

Loki flushed a deep shade of scarlet as a burst of pee escaped as he heard the word.

“No. Sorry. I’m not relieving myself here. That would be unheard of.”

“Can you move from that spot without pissing?” Loki slowly shook his head. “Then just go. It’s fine. You’re fine. Honestly.”

Loki hesitated for a moment then muttered. “The Allfather would be angry.”

“Oh, Loki.” Tony hugged him yet again, his heart going out to the guy. “Your Dad’s not here, he’ll never know. Your safe with me Bambi I promise.”

“You won’t think less of me?” Tony could hear the vulnerability in his voice but luckily it was devoid of the blind panic it’d held back at the restrooms.

“Of course not.” Loki still looked hesitant, however, so Tony reached into Loki’s trousers himself to pull him out and aim against a tree. “Honestly gorgeous, it’s all good. Just relax. Let go. You must be bursting.”

As soon as Tony said bursting, urine exploded out of Loki. He couldn’t have held on any longer if he had tried. He didn’t want to try anymore. He just let himself relax. Screw you Odin he thought to himself. This was the best feeling in the world. He could feel his muscles relaxing with every second more that it pored out of him. He was creating quite a puddle on the floor. Tony still had hold of him but he made no more to take over himself. It felt good letting his partner take control. 

For his part, Tony was more turned on than he had ever been before. He could feel himself hardening at all the noises Loki was making and the look of sheer relief plastered on his face. With a final spurt, Loki was done and he leaned back into Tony with a moan that went straight to the scientists' groin.

After a moment of recovery, Loki became aware of his surroundings once more. The first thing he noticed was Tony’s bulge pressing eagerly onto him.

“Well hello there.” He turned still in Tony's arms. He looked cheekily at his partner, hand palming over his zipper. “Still wanna have sex?”

Tony grinned as Loki moved away from the puddle and pulled Tony down onto of him. It seemed to Loki that nothing else in the world existed at that moment apart from Tony moving inside him. He sighed and let himself become lost in the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first part of this series, It was lovely reading all of your comments. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> I have got several more stories planned for this, but if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to leave them below and I will try to fit them into the timeline.


End file.
